


A Day in the Life of Ignis Amicitia

by Xylianna



Series: Ignis Fluff Week 2017 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Game, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Years after the return of the Light, Ignis and Gladio spend a relaxing day with their loved ones.





	A Day in the Life of Ignis Amicitia

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis Fluff Week Day 7  
> Theme: Free Day
> 
> I just hope this isn't too cheesy, but appropriately fluffy. My first stab at writing something post-Altissia, let alone post-game, and I wasn't entirely prepared for the feels.
> 
> No beta, sorry for my mistakes!

Ignis Scientia Amicitia still preferred to rise before the sun.

Perhaps he could no longer drink in the majestic sight of the star cresting the horizon, the way the sky lightened into a pastel blend of oranges and pinks before fading into the clearest blue. But he could feel the warmth on his face, and that was enough to have him starting the day content.

He had so much to be thankful for, after all, that most days it was easy to avoid dwelling on his loss of vision.

Nearly fifteen years had passed since the Dawn had emerged from the never-ending night. Not a day of those years went by without thoughts of the true King, his dear friend and heart-brother, a truly noble man who had given his very life for his kingdom in fulfillment of prophecy. Most days, it was easy to focus on the good memories. Young Noctis playing in the Citadel’s gardens. Teenage Noct staying up too late playing video games, thick as thieves with young Prompto. And Noctis as he was at end: fully grown, regal, powerful.

And, most of all… _loved_.

While it had been hard for all of them to move on, the days turned into months, the seasons continued their cycle, and years began to pass. Slowly, they all began to build new lives in this Crystal-less world. 

As strange as it had seemed at first to be back in Insomnia, to dwell within a Citadel that held no Lucis Caelums, now Ignis couldn’t image even considering living anywhere else.

He and Gladio may no longer have the same roles they were defined by in their youth - no King meant no Shield, no Royal Advisor - but they did what they could to help the others pick up the pieces of the Lucian government, to keep the people safe and protected. To be fair, it was a much easier task with the Empire eradicated, the daemons gone, but not all people were inherently good, and there were definite issues to sort out.

However, much of their time was given to their loved ones. Given to each other.

If nothing else, their fateful road trip all those years ago had taught the hard lesson that all things were, ultimately, fleeting - and you never knew when your number would be up.

Ignis was drawn out of his early morning musings when he felt the strong arms of his husband wrap around his waist. “Morning, Iggy.”

“Gladio,” he replied softly, tipping his head to brush lips softly against the other man’s jawline.

They stood that way, lovingly entwined, until the sun finished climbing over the hills to shed its radiant light over Insomnia.

Gladio checked his watch. “They should be here in an hour.” Ignis could hear the grin in his partner’s voice. “Though with how Prompto drives, maybe sooner.”

Ignis chuckled. “Cindy keeps him in check, most the time. But, we should complete our preparations now, just in case.”

The two worked in tandem, Gladio tidying away a bit of clutter while Ignis put the finishing touches on the brunch he had largely pre-made for their group.

The first Saturday of each month, barring unavoidable conflict (which arose more often than any of them would like), their chosen family congregated for brunch, conversation, and just… togetherness.

Their group was a bit smaller, as a natural result of the years. Cid was no longer with them, and Cor the Immortal had failed to live up to his moniker two years ago. Aranea had sent word that she’d be absent this month, and Talcott would also be detained. In fact, many of their dear friends were unavailable on this bright, spring day.

But Prompto, Cindy, and their young daughter would be coming. And Iris would be there.

That was enough.

Ignis smiled as he worked, thinking of the young Argentum lass, a girl with hair as sunny as both her parents, he was told, with Prompto’s brilliant violet-blue eyes, and Cindy’s ready smile. Luciana was her name, and it was a name heavy with significance - the poor girl had so many namesakes, Ignis was relieved to know that with parents like hers, she’d never feel pressure to live up to the legends. 

Noctis Lucis Caelum. 

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. 

Gentiana. 

Muttering to himself in irritation at growing maudlin, Ignis swiped away the moisture that had gathered at his scarred eyes. Almost immediately he felt Gladio’s large hand lay gently on his shoulder.

“You okay?” Gladio asked gruffly. Ignis wasn’t the only one who got emotional on their monthly gathering days.

“Quite,” he replied, slanting a smile towards his love, before returning his attention to his preparations.

Rapid knocking at their door that one might think was from young Luciana - if one didn’t realize Prompto’s boundless energy hadn’t dampened much over the years - announced the arrival of their guests.

“Hey, y’all,” Cindy’s voice rang out cheerfully. “Lucy, honey, don’t run!”

“Uncle Gladio! Uncle Iggy!” The child’s voice was sprightly and brought a smile to both of her honorary uncles’ faces.

Ignis could hear the sounds of Gladio picking up the girl and swinging her around, the child’s giggles filling the air.

“Hey, big guy!” Ignis marked Prompto’s progress into their home by the sound of his voice, his footsteps. Such had become second-nature to him over the past decades. “Ooh, what’s cookin’, Igs?” Ignis felt his friend punch his shoulder playfully, as he presumably leaned in to check out the spread Ignis had prepared.

“Help me take it all to the table,” Ignis requested. While he and Prompto carried out the food, Gladio oversaw Luciana’s efforts to set the table, and Cindy enjoyed getting off her feet for a change. Iris arrived just as they were finishing, and after she and Gladio exchanged body-crushing hugs in a playful test of strength, she’d greeted her brother-in-law and the rest with more reasonable gestures of affection.

Soon they were all gathered around the large table Ignis had insisted upon, the immense piece of furniture filling their dining room, leaving just enough room for the numerous chairs lining all sides.

Ignis felt his heart fill with love for these people. 

Prompto, the gunslinger turned mechanic, after he had finally won over Cindy after a years-long effort to court the woman. While he still mourned his best friend’s death, as did they all, Prompto had found a new joy in his family, and did everything he could to ensure their happiness.

Cindy herself had become a close friend over the years, her never-ending cheer and optimism a saving grace at times when it seemed to hard for him to go on after his King’s sacrifice. They had all mourned with her at Cid’s passing.

Luciana, the child he spoiled in lieu of having any of his own. The girl gave them all hope for the future, just by fact of her existence. 

Iris, his sister-in-law with whom he had long since dropped the “in-law”. She was distinguishing herself as Commander of the Crownsguard, and was quick to defend her unit to any foolish enough to wonder in her presence what use was there for a Crownsguard without a crown to guard. An Amicitia to the core, she was the embodiment of honor. She was also quite the prankster, engaged in a years-long contest of hilarity with her brother.

Gladio. Six, what could he say about Gladio? He was, unquestionably, the love of Ignis’s life. His rock, his strength, his joy, his light.

They were two halves of one whole, Gladiolus and himself. They had known each other for so long, had their lives tied together in so many irrevocable ways long before binding themselves in matrimony, that the wedding almost seemed an afterthought.

If Ignis had one goal for what was left of his life, it was to start every day waking up next to Gladio. And end each night in his arms.

May the Astrals grant them many long, peaceful years.

No one could deny they had earned it.

When the meal was finished and the dishes cleared away, the group adjourned to the gardens. Gladio had turned out to have a surprisingly green thumb, and the one-time Shield had planted and maintained this particular section himself over the years, describing it in such vivid detail Ignis had a clear picture of it’s beauty in his mind’s eye.

Prompto and Lucy ran around, darting between the trees in a chasing game, the father shrieking in delight almost as often as his daughter. Ignis sat beside Gladio, their clasped hands resting on the soft grass as they spoke with Iris and Cindy.

For many, this might seem incredibly pedestrian. Boring, even.

For Ignis, a day like this was perfection.

After several enjoyable hours, it was time for the Argentums to head back to Hammerhead. As Cindy was fond of saying, the cars at the garage weren’t gonna fix themselves. With fond farewells, they took their leave of the Scientia-Amicitia household. Iris didn’t linger long after their departure. Since she also dwelt in the Citadel, they saw each other on a nearly daily basis, and with her rank came a plethora of responsibility.

When it was just the two of them lingering in the afterglow of warm companionship, Ignis turned sightless eyes in the direction of his husband. “Let’s go home,” he suggested, thumb straying from their handclasp to caress Gladio’s wrist suggestively.

“You got it,” Gladio agreed, hauling Ignis to his feet as an unintentional byproduct of rising to his own.

While Ignis hardly needed the other man’s guidance to find their quarters, he wasn’t unamenable to the help. One thing years of living without sight had taught him was that it was refreshing, at times, to let down his guard, relax his hyper-vigilance, and let someone trusted ensure he made it where he was going without incident.

Sometimes it was nice for the caretaker to be taken care of.

Gladio had barely gotten the door closed before Ignis pounced. Using the hand still held in his own, he spun his lover around and pinned him to the door, pressing his body against him urgently, his lips claiming Gladio’s in an impatient, needy kiss.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Gladio managed to say when Ignis turned his attention to nibbling down one side of the larger man’s neck. “But what brought this on?”

Ignis faltered slightly in his rhythm, and eased off just enough to breath a nearly inaudible response. “I’m just… happy.”

It was the truth. Days like this left him almost overwhelmingly joyous. 

There had been great loss. Great sacrifice. Debts that could never be repaid.

But, by the Six, he was _alive_ , Gladio was _alive_ , and he knew their lost friends would rejoice in their living.

So he’d _live_ , damn it.

He’d seize every day like it was his last, make the most of every moment, live life to it’s fullest with no regrets.

And right here, right now, there was nothing he wanted more than to make love to his husband until sleep claimed them both.

Ignis’s hands went to Gladio’s belt, undoing the clasp with practiced ease, reaching one slender hand within the other man’s pants to find him already half-hard. As Ignis stroked the smooth heat of Gladio’s cock, he felt it grow beneath his fingers, and a familiar smirk curled his lips where they worked over Gladio’s collarbone.

“Iggy,” Gladio moaned, one hand bracing against the wall for support, the other reaching to pull Ignis up for a rough kiss, more teeth and tongues than lips, as their mouths fought for dominance.

“Gladiolus,” Ignis’s impeccably accented voice purred his husband’s name as he continued to pump his hand over the other man’s length.

“Gods, Ignis…” Gladio’s head fell back to thud against the hardwood of the door. He moved one hand to tangle in Ignis’s hair, lushly soft beneath his calloused fingers, free from styling products today.

Right here. _Right now._

Ignis released his hold on Gladio long enough to remove his pants, a pleased sound escaping from between his lips when he heard the rustling sounds of Gladio doing the same with his own.

“Prepare yourself for me, love,” Ignis instructed.

Gladio was quick to comply, Ignis inferred from his husband’s moans. He had intimate familiarity with the sounds Gladiolus made when fingering his own ass.

They were almost as delicious as those he made when Ignis did the job for him.

Ignis stroked a hand over his own shaft, though he hardly needed the touch - he was achingly hard, and he could tell he wouldn’t last long. But, Ignis couldn’t resist teasing himself just a bit, listening enraptured to the heaviness of Gladio’s breath, the way he’d gasp when he added another finger, the lewd moan that escaped Gladio after long moments, the throaty sound letting Ignis know his lover was ready for him.

“Turn around,” Ignis said, and he reached out a hand to stroke the smooth planes of Gladio’s back. Taking his cock in hand, Ignis brushed the head teasingly along Gladio’s asscrack, leaning forward to lick and kiss the side of his neck, making his way from shoulder to ear. “Are you ready, my love?”

“Oh, _gods_ , yes…” Gladio said. “Now, Iggy. _Now_.”

Ignis penetrated him in one smooth motion, and they simultaneously called out each other’s names. After giving Gladio a moment to adjust to the sensation of being so completely filled, Ignis began to move. Slim hips rocked at a bruising pace as he continued to press kisses against the other man’s neck, occasionally punctuating the loving touches with sharp bites. 

“Mine,” Ignis growled, though he feared his voice was breathier than anticipated. He was already so painfully close.

“Yeah,” Gladio agreed, reaching to fist his hand in Ignis’s now sweat-damp hair. “ _Mine_.”

“Oh, _fuck_ …” The pleasurable pain of fingers tight against his scalp pushed Ignis over the edge, and he came hard, his husband’s name on his lips. “ _Gladio!_ ”

“That’s right,” Gladio said, voice low. “Don’t stop. Take me there with you, Iggy.” Gladio let go of Ignis’s hair and gripped his own cock, pumping in rhythm with Ignis’s thrusts. He pushed his hips back against Ignis, fucking himself on his lover’s cock as Ignis was lost in the aftermath of his orgasm. “Oh, _fuck_ yeah… _Ignis!_ ” Gladio flattened the hand not wrapped around himself against the door for balance as he reached his peak, groaning loudly as he watched his orgasm splatter against the floor.

Ignis focused on his breathing, coming back to himself slowly, heart still pounding. He leaned against Gladio, and could feel how soaked their shirts were with sweat. After pulling out, he bonelessly slid to sit on the floor, smiling lazily when he felt Gladio sit beside him. When a though occurred to him, he laughed, the sound sharp and bright in the silence of the room.

Without Gladio even needing to ask, he explained, “Did we even think to lock that door?”

Gladio’s voice joined his in laughter then, and Ignis felt it was the perfect end to a wonderful day, sitting pressed to his husband’s side, both of them covered in the sweaty aftermath of amazingly passionate sex, lost in joyful laughter.

Just another wonderful day in the life of Ignis Amicitia.

**Author's Note:**

> Thus concludes my Ignis Fluff Week 2017 series! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I'm sorry this started out so angsty! I tried to hard to be fluffy! And I actually didn't intend to take them them to such a sexy conclusion, but I can't say I'm sorry. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, if the spirit moves you!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! <3


End file.
